


Some secret's can't be kept

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [11]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood and injury mention, Ginzura - Freeform, M/M, Swearing, They still love each other, unsaid necessary things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Gintoki finds Katsura in the forest. But the hut they once shared withered.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Some secret's can't be kept

**Author's Note:**

> We're back at when Gintoki woke up in the forest and ran to find Katsura.

**“WILL YOU LISTEN?” GINTOKI** asked. Katsura walked around nervously, shaking his head. His fringe covered his eyes, but Gintoki could tell he was furious. “You won’t, won’t you?”

“Why did you have to do that? We aren’t kids anymore; danger is not attractive in an adult’s eyes. You could’ve _died.”_ The emphasis made Gintoki retreat, helpless. “You’re not immortal.”

“And you’re not perfect. We’re human beings, Zura, not machines.” Gintoki said, a silent step closer to Katsura. They were close to the place they usually went to see the fireflies in spring and feel the snowfall. On Katsura’s former _home._

“That doesn’t mean we have to lower our guard as you did. There are a hundred injured men inside our hack, there are uncountable _corpses to bury_ and you could’ve been one of them!”

“Sometimes I think you’d rather see me dead than worrying about my stupid ass doing stupid things around.” Gintoki gritted his teeth, kicking a rock into the tree. The hut had completely been absorbed by nature, being one with it again.

“I would. Oh, Gintoki, how I would. I’d only need to bring you flowers and sweets once in a year, not almost crying every fucking day because you don’t think about others.” Katsura turned around so violently Gintoki thought he was going to be punched. “You’re _fucking_ with me…”

“I never saw you cursing. You have to tell me what the hell is happening. It’s a war, Zura. As you said, it’s not child’s play. It’s not about building blocks, playing with toys or hiding and seeking.”

“We’re not in a war to lose people.”

“We’re not in a war to lose. People are the only way we have to win.” Gintoki said. Katsura had moved around so much he looked dizzy. He sat on the ground, the light green grass covering him to his chest. He inhaled.

“I won’t say anything else. Go ahead, cut yourself. I won’t treat your bruised body anymore. I don’t want to see you about to die. If you ever do something stupid with your life again, disappear.” _Please._

“Are you telling me to turn into a stray animal and suffer alone to death? I’d do it, for sure.” He gave up. Sometimes, there are secrets you can’t keep. As he walked away, Katsura looked at his back. The image of his open cuts, the vivid red in his hands and his suffering sighs. He was nearly dead that day, he remembers.

Takasugi had found him in a valley, a wide cut in his head and another in his chest. Despite the rain, he was drenched with blood, his light clothes completely stained. Since all the doctors were working on the other men that struggled to live, Gintoki was on his hands. About to let out his last breath.

“Please don’t die,” Katsura said, but Gintoki didn’t answer. “You insufferable son of a…”

“Stay calm, Zura,” Sakamoto said, feeling Katsura hands trembling with his own blood mixed with Gintoki’s. “This demon won’t die easily. Ya know that.”

“I still fear. He’s not invincible.”

“Neither deaf.” Sakamoto smiled. That day, Katsura spent the whole time with Gintoki. And promised he’d tell him everything when he woke up.

But bitterness built up inside his heart. And before leaving, he left a dry forgive-me-not beside Gintoki’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Back with the angst :cheers:


End file.
